regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 181
Selkie Recap ]] Day 6 Selkie, still wanting to sneak into the Guard House to interrogate the Dwarf who attacked her, decides to try to find a way into the aquifer below the city to sneak into the Guard House that way. Selkie leaves out the Solstace City Gates and heads north into the wilds. After some hours of treking to the area the book says the water drains under the city, Selkie is ambushed by at least 4 orange skinned hobgoblins, and hit by 2 javelins in surprise. The hobgoblins demand Selkie surrender, she complies, dropping a dagger to the ground. 8 hobgoblins surround her and 4 more remain on sentry, as Selkie is interrogated, both speaking the Goblin language. Selkie admits she is alone, but claims Sunblade will come looking for her. This doesn’t dissuade Heff the Hobgoblin squad leader. Heff takes Selkie’s money and tells her she is now their slave. A rope is tied around Selkie’s neck, and Heff leads her away, being told they are going to the hobgoblin village. They head north then east, around the mountain range NE of Solstace. As they walk Selkie tries to talk with the hobgoblins, but doesn’t get any new information. 3 hours later they arrive at a mine tunnel, guarded by more hobgoblins. Selkie tries to resist going inside, but in the end is dragged underground. Selkie is led inside by Heff and a Female Hobgoblin. On the way in Selkie sees a Balista on wheels. Some distance down the tunnels and beyond some forks in the mine, Selkie is lead into a barred area made of wood, and led into a pen and locked inside. There are several human prisoners in other pensas well as a Gnome prisoner. Selkie comes up with a plan to ambush a Hobgoblin guard for their keys, getting a knife out of her boot. Selkie tries to get a human woman in on the plan, but the woman panics and calls for the guard early. The Hobgoblin comes into the cell, and Selkie manages to ambush him and stab him, but doesn't stop the hobgoblin crying out in pain. Selkie gets the keys and goes to unlock the cells when another Hobgoblin guard rushes in and also gets attacked. The Hobgoblin retreats and locks the metal gate, bracing it closed, shouting out about the escape. Selkie tries to cast the Armor spell on herself with Nahal's Reckless Dweomer, but ends up just creating a pile of gems. The other prisoners panic and run around. The panicing crowd knock Selkie to the ground as they rush the gate. Two gets stabbed by the halbred of the Hobgoblin, stabbing thought the gate. The prisoners pull the halbred out the hobgoblin's hands. The prisoners pile up on the gate. Selkie convinces the crowd to pull the gate open, not push. Selkie charges though the Hobgoblin, wanting the others to follow, but they are too scared to get close to the hobgoblin, now holding a club. Selkie keeps running away, down the mine shaft. She then climbs up the side of the wall into a crevate to hide, before a pair of Hobgoblin run past towards the jail. 2 more hobgoblins go past, as 6 humans rush the hobgoblins using stolen weapons. Selkie assassinates one of the Hobgoblins from behind as the humans kill the other from the front. Selkie leads the group towards the exit to the mine. At the exit, Selkie warns about the 2 guards, then the group just runs fast to try go get past them. The 2 people in the rear get slain, while the ones at the front and Selkie keep running. Selkie keeps running, breaking off alone, for the next 10 minutes westward towards Solstace. She rests for a few minutes then runs, rest then runs. In the night Selkie gets back to her Shack outside Solstace and rests. Experience *265 exp to rogue (1169 Exp Total) *365 exp to the wizard Category:Selkie Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes